Under Control
by rouhagaze
Summary: "What happened to you! Kuroko!"/ "Why is Tetsu-kun..."/ "Kurokocchi...!"/ "What did you do to the real Tetsu!"/ Have all those shouted to his ears, Kuroko face them, "Did we happen... To know each other?" "Tetsuya-chan, it's me..." "...Onii-chan?"
1. Chapter 1

"What the hell is happened?! Kuroko!"

"Why is Tetsu-kun with the enemy?"

"Kurokocchi!"

"You bastard! What did you do to the real Tetsu?!"

...

"I'm sorry but,"

You've to be kidding.

"Did we know each other...?"

**-Disclaimer : KuroBasu is not mine-**

**Chapter 1. Under Control**

"Argh... Uh..."

Kuroko screamed in pain for who knows how many times it was.

It's hurt.

The electric shock was through his body for the last five minutes. It's too much for his body.

"Tetsuya."

A voice called, he barely can see the figure, but he familiar with the voice.

"Oji-san (Uncle)... Why?"

"I'm sure that I already warn you, Tetsuya. No more basket in your life."

"..."

"Did you forget what happened to your brother because of basket?!"

"T-That's..."

Once again, the electric shock activated.

Kuroko's head falling down, he can't feel anything. Looks like his soul leaving his body.

"I allowed you to be in basket team but not to be the player; I want you become the best coach in Japan."

His uncle grabbed his chin, make the bluenette head up.

"Looks like it's time to make you under my control."

The older man placed a pierce in Kuroko's right ear, most likely it was a hypnotize medium in a higher level with the usual hypnotize that paranormal used.

"Tetsuya, look at me."

Kuroko flinched a bit, but didn't do as the command.

"Still too weak, huh? Looks like I overdoing it. Well, that makes the thing easier for me."

He stroked Kuroko's hair gently.

"Tetsuya, what is it that steal your family?"

After long silence, Kuroko is able to answer.

"...Basket..."

"What is it that steals your brother away?"

"...Basket..."

"How about your expression? And happiness?"

Kuroko now looked at him.

"...Basket... Steal everything for me..."

"That's right."

He released Kuroko from the electric chair as he smiled wildly.

"You're Kuroko Tetsuya, the best coach ever; I'm Kuroko Fumihiko, your owner. Let's show the entire basket player that you're the best and teach them what it feels to lose something precious for them, understood?"

Kuroko stared at him, "...Yes... Fumihiko-sama..."

"Good boy."

Yes, he stared at Fumihiko.

With those dead fishy eyes.

The real Kuroko Tetsuya was completely gone.

**RnR please?**

**Bye bye! **** See you next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, just for information, I only updated once a week.**

**Thanks for your review!**

**Enjoy!**

Akashi can't believe what he just hear.

Kuroko was standing in front of him and asking an unbelievable favor.

"Tetsuya, are you sure about this?"

"Yes, please let me..."

Kuroko stared at him with those blank eyes.

"...Transfer to Rakuzan."

Akashi's surprised face turned into a smile.

"With pleasure—"

Finally, he'll able to own Kuroko once again.

"—My Tetsuya, I'll leave good evidence in Seirin."

**-Disclaimer : I do not own KuroBasu-**

**Chapter 2. Unbelievable decision **

Kagami look around inside the Maji Burger, it was so rare not to see his cute little shadow around.

"What happen to him today? He didn't show up in class nor practice either; it makes me more worried than his usual disappearance."

Looking outside the restaurant, Kagami can't help but think about Kuroko.

"He didn't pick up my call too, is he sick or what? Damn, I don't even know his home!"

His phone suddenly ringing, he hoped it was from Kuroko.

"Hello, Kuro—"

"Kagami-kun."

"Huh? Coach... What is it?"

"Tomorrow please come to the gym, I have a bad news to share."

"Bad news? But, isn't tomorrow Sunday?"

"Just come, you Bakagami!"

The call ended.

"You don't have to shout into my ears; seriously I don't see any maiden in her. In any case, Kuroko is more suitable for a housewife—"

Kagami choked on his food.

"A-a-a-a-a housewife? There must be a problem with my head."

[Seirin's gym, 5.30 pm]

Hyuuga sighed when he is the first person who came to the gym, followed by Kiyoshi.

"Why is Riko isn't here yet! I'm already waiting for a half an hour!"

"Calm down, Hyuuga,"

"How can I calm down when the person who told us to come early in Sunday is the one who late?!"

"I'm not!"

Riko was already beside him.

"Woah!"

"I just think how I can say this clearly, it's too much trouble!"

"Is it about the bad news?" Izuki asked.

"Yeah, damn it. And it's about Kuroko-kun."

Kagami flinched when he heard the name.

"What about Kuroko?" he asked.

"Kuroko-kun is..."

...

"What?! Are you serious?!" the Seirin members shouted in unison.

"Kuroko is transferring? But why?" Koganei asked.

"I'm sure you all know about Akashi Cop. Right?"

"The Generation of Miracle's captain group? Hey, that's crazy..."

"Yeah, I'm going through some information and I found that this school is under their full control." Riko explained.

"You've to be kidding me." Hyuuga said.

"I thought some possible reason, and I think—"

"Kuroko has been forced to transfer?" Kagami murmured.

"That's what I think, because this school can't go against Akashi Cop. Order, probably the generation of Miracle's captain took this opportunity to make we fight against Kuroko-kun in the next battle."

"But Kuroko can refuse it, right?" asked Izuki.

"Not with the reason."

"R-Reason?"

Riko sighed, "The headmaster told me, if Kuroko-kun won't transfer, Seirin will be closed down."

"HUH?!"

Kagami clenched his fist, "But that's unfair!"

"I know, but what we only can do are practice hard and beat Rakuzan, then bring Kuroko-kun back!"

"YEAH!"

"Wait..."

"Huh? What is it, Kagami-kun?"

"I just think if Kuroko will come to Maji Burger, he's really like the vanilla shake."

"But Rakuzan is in Kyoto, isn't it too long to come here just to buy a vanilla milkshake?"

"But still,"

Riko looked at him, "Okay, I understand, when usually Kuroko-kun will come there?"

"After practice, so I think it'll around 5.45 pm."

"We go there, everyone!"

"Okay!"

[Maji Burger, 6.20 pm]

Seirin is at full cost to meet their phantom player, they even disguise as tourist perfectly.

"Is he here yet? I already ate my third order." Hyuuga said.

"I'm surprised you didn't get a stomachache, Hyuuga-kun."

"I'm hungry! And bored too!"

"Well, we can't expect anything from this but, if Kuroko-kun really comes—"

The door opened as the two figures that Seirin familiar with walk in.

Kuroko and Akashi.

"T—That's!"

"Kiseki no Sedai Captain, Akashi Seijuurou." Riko murmured.

"So the information was right."

Kuroko and Akashi walked past them without noticing, though Akashi is suspicious why all of those people stared at them.

"Tetsuya, what do you want to buy?" Akashi asked as he stroke Kuroko's hair gently.

Kagami spurt out his drinks.

"What the hell is that guy?! Touching Kuroko so freely!"

Riko slapped him and gave a sign to shut his mouth tight before Akashi notice them.

Kuroko stared at the menu.

"I don't really hungry, so I'll take the same as Akashi-kun."

"How about your favorite vanilla milkshake?"

"I'll pass."

Now is the time Seirin spurt out their drinks. They can't believe Kuroko just refused his favorite drink.

"I see, then lunch course is fine." Akashi said his orders, "Tetsuya, could you take the empty seat near the window?"

"Okay."

Kuroko walked towards the seat where's Akashi pointed and it was a table that near Seirin's.

"H-How lucky we are! Kuroko is behind us!" Koganei said.

"Are we going to approach him now?" Kiyoshi asked.

"A-Are you crazy?! That Akashi will surely kill us!"

"Then what should we do, Riko?" Hyuuga asked.

"Koganei-kun is right. We better wait but, be sure to record all of their conversation."

Seirin nodded in agreement.

Akashi slowly walked towards Kuroko who's quietly reading a book.

"Here."

"Thank you, Akashi-kun."

Kuroko took a bite of his burger when Akashi asks him.

"How was your first day, Tetsuya?"

"Nothing happened, just a few boys confessed to me."

Seirin spurt out their drinks again.

"Well, it's not rare to see you being confessed to, you've a cute face and I admit it."

"Do I?"

"Are you turned them down?"

"Yes, perfectly."

Kagami suddenly choked on his food make the Seirin basketball members panic.

Riko gulped, "K-Kagami-kun, do you by any chance...?"

"Confessed to Kuroko and being rejected?!" they all shouted but became silent when Akashi stared at them in suspicious.

Akashi knows, there's something off about the tourist behind him.

"So Tetsuya, what club do you wish to join? I hope you join the basketball, though."

"..."

"Tetsuya?"

Kuroko closed his eyes, "Yes, of course I'll join your club, Akashi-kun."

Seirin can't believe what they just hear, does that mean they really going to face Kuroko in the next battle?

"...but not as the player."

Akashi and Seirin wildened their eyes, Are Kuroko still care about Seirin so much that he didn't want to face them?

"Kuroko-kun..."

"I bet Kuroko didn't want we think that he betrayed us." Hyuuga said.

Akashi stared at Kuroko, "What do you want to do, then?"

"Akashi-kun, I heard that the old coach was resigned a week ago."

"Yeah, what about—"

He smiled when he know what Kuroko means.

"I see, you want to be the coach, huh?"

"I'm already told the advisor and he gave me permission, that's why..."

Kuroko opened his dead fishy eyes and smiled, "Starting tomorrow, I'm the new coach of Rakuzan basketball team."

Akashi stroked his hair again.

"I look forwards your tactics, coach."

"Yes, Akashi-kun."

And Seirin was in total shock, Kuroko, their phantom player won't face them directly, but stab them from behind.

**RnR please?**

**See you next week!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I just have the imagination flooded right away.**

**Enjoy!**

"Tetsuya."

Kuroko turned to face the man with a white suit.

"Yes, Fumihiko-sama?"

"How was your first day?"

"Nothing much, starting tomorrow I'll join the basketball team and become the coach as you wish."

Fumihiko smiled at him, "That's a good boy, from now on, keep analyzing the player technique with your eyes, it's really important."

"Do not worry, Fumihiko-sama." Kuroko bowed in respect and looked at him, "I already copying Akashi-kun technique, 'Emperor Eyes' is now mine."

"Impressive, I don't know you've a talent to copy-cat like Kise Ryota."

Kuroko smiled, "Thank you for your compliment, Fumihiko-sama. The truth is, I can copy all of basket style and technique just by saw it once, by looking at it, I can easily master it in a day or so."

"Did anyone know about this?"

"There's no such a person, Fumihiko-sama, not even the Generation of Miracle."

Fumihiko touched Kuroko's cheek and rubbed it gently.

"That's my Tetsuya, you're really a good boy."

"Thank you, Fumihiko-sama."

Before leave, Fumihiko told him.

"Tetsuya."

"Yes?"

"Be sure to get closer to Akashi Seijuurou, dig out every favor you can ask from him. Use him when it's necessary."

"As your wish, Fumihiko-sama..."

**-Disclaimer : KuroBasu is not mine-**

**Chapter 3. **

[Touou Gakuen, 4.50 pm]

"Dai-chan! I got news from Seirin!" Satsuki shouted when searching for Aomine.

Aomine who sleeping soundly at the rooftop startled in respond.

"What is it, Satsuki? Did Kagami break a hoop again?"

"It's not that! This about Tetsu-kun!"

"Huh?"

Aomine stood up, her voice look serious, "What about Tetsu? Did he have a new technique?"

"Tetsu-kun is transferring to Rakuzan!"

"What?! Are you serious?! Isn't Rakuzan is Seirin next opponent?!"

"That's what confused about! Tetsu-kun is not the type who will leave the team just like that! I just can't believe this!"

"I know, something must be wrong, Satsuki."

"Huh?"

"Let's go to Seirin, I want a proper explanation."

"Um! Let's go!"

[Kaijo academy, 4.55 pm]

'ring ring'

Kise's phone ringing a few time, the owner was busy being scolded by the coach because he break the hoop (again).

"Oi, Kise! Your phone is ringing!" Kasamatsu shouted to him.

"E-Eh? Okay!" Kise hurriedly run to him.

"Kise! I'm not done talking to you!"

"Please wait a minute!"

Kise pick up the phone, "Hello? Momocchi?"

...

"WHAT?! Okay! I'm going there!"

Without asking permission, Kise run out from the gym.

"Hey, Kise!" the coach and Kasamatsu shouted in unison but the blonde was already far.

[Seirin Academy, 5.30 pm]

It was five days after Kuroko is transferring to Rakuzan.

The team practiced harder than usual, Riko still feels uneasy after what she hears that day. Thinking that Kuroko will be the coach of Rakuzan, it's a nightmare. Furthermore, he knows everything about Seirin weakness.

"Oi, Kagami! What the hell is wrong with you! That was your tenth shoot and none of it in! Concentrate!" Hyuuga yelled.

"I-I'm sorry..." Kagami replied.

"That conversations from yesterday are slowly damaged his mental, huh?" said Riko.

"What's wrong, Riko?" Kiyoshi asked.

"Teppei, I think the shadow disappearance is affecting the light, this is no good... Kagami-kun!" she called.

"Yes?"

"Go back here, you're on the bench."

"What?! But, I just step in!"

"No buts and go back here, Bakagami!"

Kagami sighed as he walked to the bench.

"Fukuda-kun, you're in, play the offense."

"Yes."

"Kagami-kun, you've to rest for a while." Riko said to him with crossed hands.

"Sorry, I just can't concentrate at all... not after what I hear yesterday." He said.

Kagami was in total shock yesterday, he could not even close his eyes in night because every time he closes them, he will remember that Kuroko was with the enemy and not his shadow anymore.

"Why...?" Kagami buried his head with his hands.

Damn. He just can't.

In other side, Aomine, Kise and Satsuki walked towards Seirin gym in rage, his former shadow isn't that kind of person who would leave his team in the middle of war.

But he do know, Kuroko are really fragile, there's must be a serious problem that make his former shadow transferring to Rakuzan.

"I can't believe Kurokocchi is transferring to Rakuzan! What the hell is happened?!" Kise asked in rage.

"Damn that Kagami, if he does something do Tetsu, I'll surely punch his nose right away!" Aomine yelled.

"I'm in!" Kise added.

"Calm down both of you! Did you forget how Kagami-kun cared about Tetsu-kun? He wouldn't do that!" said Satsuki.

Kise looked at her, "But still—"

"If I'm right, then his nose won't stop bleeding easily!" Aomine stated.

The gym door opened roughly, as the three came in, in a flash, Aomine run to Kagami who sat on the bench.

"Oi, Kagami, what did you do to Tetsu?! Why is he transferring to Rakuzan?!" shouted Aomine as he grabbed Kagami by his collar.

"What the hell is your problem?! I didn't do anything?!"

"Stop it, Dai-chan!"

The rest of Seirin basketball team run to them before something bad happened.

"I want a proper explanation, Kagamicchi!"

"Wait, Aomine-san, Kise-san, if you want a proper explanation, I have it." Riko said.

"Then spit it out!" Aomine yelled.

Riko nodded, "Kuroko-kun is being forced to transfer there, we didn't even know until the headmaster told us."

"F—Forced? Why?" Satsuki asked.

"This Seirin academy is under control of Akashi Cooperation, if Kuroko-kun refuses to transfer, this school is done for."

"I can't believe it, Akashicchi is the one who behind this? AH! It's too much trouble when it comes to him!" Kise said.

"Yes, that's why we prepared to face Kuroko-kun in the next battle."

Aomine stared at Kagami, "How can you face your shadow when he already found a perfect light?"

Kagami clenched his fist, "He's not facing us directly."

"Huh?"

"Kuroko is..."

Riko looked at Kagami with sad face, "Yesterday, we heard it directly from Kuroko-kun when he with Akashi Seijuurou, Kuroko-kun is the new coach of Rakuzan basketball team."

"What?!" The three shouted in disbelieve.

"Why is Tetsu-kun..."

Meanwhile, Kuroko are walking down the hall, looking for Akashi. They promised to go to the club together.

"Sorry for the wait, Tetsuya." Akashi said as he walked out from the student council room.

"Don't apologize, Akashi-kun, I'm not waiting that long."

"Of course you are, are you nervous?"

"No, I'm already through this before, I'll be fine."

Kuroko followed Akashi from behind while looking outside the window.

"Tetsuya."

"Yes, Akashi-kun?"

"What is the reason that makes you so badly want to be the coach?"

"Do you really want to know, Akashi-kun?"

"..."

"Should I say that my dream is becoming the basketball coach?"

Akashi stared at him, it's strange, he usually know when people lied or not. But looking at Kuroko, he can't even know what he's thinking right know.

Kuroko fell to the ground when he feels the pierce let out an electric shock.

"Tetsuya, you okay?" Akashi asked, he do surprised by the sudden fall.

"..."

"Testsuya?"

Kuroko looking up to him, his eyes are duller.

"I'm sorry, Akashi-kun, I just feel lightheaded these past few days..."

"Let's get back to your room; we could go to the club next time."

"Thank you, Akashi-kun."

[Kuroko's room]

Akashi slowly put the bluenette on his bed, he touched Kuroko's forehead and it feel so damn hot.

"Tetsuya, you running a fever, did you taking a cold bath at night?"

"...Huh? Um, yes."

"That's no good, I'll bring the medicine, don't get up from the bed, understand?"

"..."

"Tetsuya?"

"Will I get a goodnight kiss?"

And Akashi was really surprise by what he hear just know, he can't help but blush.

Kuroko was asking him for a goodnight kiss with a really really cute face.

"T-Tetsuya, your fever is making your head a bit wrong."

"Will you give me one?"

Akashi stroked Kuroko's hair, "I will, but not now, I don't want give you a kiss when you're sick."

"Why...?"

"Because you'll forget, that's why, just wait here."

After Akashi closed the door, Kuroko smiled wildly.

He touched the pierce on his right ear.

"Target on my side, Fumihiko-sama."

The pierce let out Fumihiko voice to answer.

_"That's my boy, keep going and don't lose your guard."_

"Understood,"

Kuroko's smile became more curved, "...Fumihiko-sama."

**RnR please? I'll wait for your reviews!**

**See you next week!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again! **

**I am sure take a long time for a short story...**

**Thanks for your review I really appreciated it!**

**Enjoy!**

[Kuroko's room, 10.15 pm]

Akashi looked at the blunette who sleeping soundly beside him (I didn't mean they sleep in the same bed, Akashi just take care of Kuroko).

He stroke Kuroko's hair slowly.

_"Should I say my dream is becoming the basket coach?" _

The words from back then make Akashi felt weird, he know how much Kuroko likes basket as a player.

Something smelled fishy to him.

"What are you hiding from me?"

Akashi stared at Kuroko's sleeping face for a while, and placed a kiss on his forehead.

"Night, Tetsuya."

He walked to the door and glanced to Kuroko before closed the door. Not long after that, Kuroko opened his eyes.

Looking at the door, he touched his pierce.

"Good night to you too..."

Kuroko devilish smile formed back, "Akashi-kun."

He keep rubbing his pierce until it change color into black (note: the first color is gold)

"Let's see how much time you'll take to find out, Akashi Seijuurou."

That was a high yet cool voice.

And that's definitely not Kuroko's.

**-Disclaimer : KuroBasu is not mine-**

**Chapter 4**

[Maji Burger, 11.20 am]

A heavy atmosphere surrounded the table were the four of Generation of Miracle sit.

Aomine was glaring at Murasakibara who innocently crunched his snack. Kise was playing with his cola, while Midorima rubbed his lucky item.

"Then? What is it so emergency that you called me who live far from Tokyo to come here?" Murasakibara asked.

"Well, that's—"

"Is it about Kuro-chin who transferred to Rakuzan?"

Aomine and Kise flinched.

"You know it?" Aomine asked.

"Aka-chin told me, he said that Kuro-chin is on his side."

Kise turned to Midorima, "How about you, Midorimacchi?"

"Momoi texted me yesterday, I'm intended to go to Seirin but know that you two will be there so I'll pass. I'm better hear it from Momoi than breaking my pride."

"Damn you, Midorima! This is Tetsu who we're talking about!" yelled Aomine.

"Aominecchi, no violence! We're in public!"

Aomine gritted his teeth, "Tch!"

"So what are we going to do?" Kise asked.

"You better don't lay a hand on this problem *crunch* Aka-chin will kill you." said Murasakibara.

"The heck! Tetsu is my ex-shadow! I can't let Akashi have him that easily when I struggle this hard to catch him!"

"I warn you, save yourself, Mine-chin."

"Damn you, Murasakibara! Didn't you care about Tetsu?!"

Murasakibara lost his patience as he broke the spoon into two.

"M-Murasakibaracchi...?"

"...You know, I'd love to help Kuro-chin, but Aka-chin orders are absolute."

"So what?! We just stand here pretended to know nothing?!" Aomine yelled.

"Then tell me."

"Huh?"

"Tell me one of Aka-chin's orders that you refuse." Murasakibara asked the two.

"...T-That's," Kise struggled while Aomine gritted his teeth.

"None, right? So what is the point of defying him when you can't even refuse his orders? That's bullshit."

Before he leaves, Murasakibara glanced at them, "It's not just you who worried about Kuro-chin..."

"Murasakibaracchi..."

"Bye bye."

Murasakibara step out from the restaurant and leave the three behind.

Aomine sighed, "Are you going to leave too, Midorima?"

"Ohsa-Asa said that Aquarius needs help because of the bad luck,"

Kise sweat-dropped, "Are you going or not?"

"Very well, count me in so I can give Kuroko this beckoning cat with two paws raised to erase his misfortune, but don't get the wrong idea, it's not like I want to help or anything."

"Midorimacchi sure loves to act tsundere..."

"Hey!"

Aomine drink his cola, "So what should we do? Visit Rakuzan and settle the thing?"

Kise spurt out his drink to Aomine's face.

"The hell, Kise!" yelled Aomine and cleaned his face.

"Isn't that too dangerous? Especially, when a cunning idiot saying that his lucky item is a scissors..."

"Who the hell are you calling a cunning idiot?!"

"Is there any other person here who believing in Ohsa-Asa?!"

"You—"

Aomine slapped the two, "Shut the hell up! You are disturbing the other people!" he shouted.

"Back at you!" yelled the two and slapped Aomine's forehead in unison.

[Rakuzan's basket club]

"Tetsuya, are you recovered already?" Akashi asked.

"Don't worry, Akashi-kun, I'm tougher than I looks... Well, I just fell from my bed, that's it."

"Don't push yourself too hard, you make me worried."

"I'm sorry, Akashi-kun, maybe I've to stop taking a shower at night."

"You sure have."

Akashi opened the door and walked inside.

"Line up!" Akashi shouted.

The members who warm up, quickly gathered in front of him.

"What is it, Sei-chan?" Mibuchi Reo asked.

"I have an important announcement..."

...

Rakuzan's basket team was stared at Akashi and Kuroko in disbelief, did they heard it wrong?

"W-What do you mean, Sei-chan?" Reo asked.

"A new coach? This kid?" Nebuya raised his eyebrow.

"That's right! There's no way this chibi is our new coach!" Hayama stated.

Kuroko twitched his eyes in annoyance, Akashi sighed.

"Did I have to say it twice? Tetsuya, you could re-introduce yourself..."

"Okay," Kuroko walked a step towards the team, "I'm Kuroko Tetsuya, some of you must know me from the last battle with Kaijo, and I'm here to replace the old coach. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu."

"Eh?! For real?!" shouted Hayama.

"That's right, from now on, Tetsuya will be the one who decided what the training menu is." Akashi explained.

Hayama run to Reo immediately, "Reo-nee, is it alright? I mean, he was Seirin member, do you think we can trust him?"

Reo smiled in response, "Of course we can, Sei-chan even gives him permission to take over the coach place. He must have an amazing talent."

"He didn't look special to me." Nebuya said.

"..." Mayuzumi stared at Kuroko in suspicion, 'did Seirin send him to spy on us?' he thought.

Kuroko looked at him and smiled, "Don't worry, Mayuzumi-kun, I didn't come here to spy on you because you can use misdirection like me."

Mayuzumi taken a back, 'he can read my mind?!'

"No, I can't. but you've to know, I'm expert in reading people expression."

"HUH?! Seriously?!" Hayama asked.

"You can lie to people with your smile or blank face, but eyes are never lied."

Akashi smiled.

"Sei-chan?"

"That's right, as you see, Tetsuya have an incredible analyzing talent by looking at his opponent eyes. Of course, that's not the only thing he can do to be our coach. I have known this in the first time we met."

"He's pretty amazing, then."

Akashi glanced at Kuroko, "Okay, your turn."

Kuroko nodded, "Then, first of all, please take off your shirt."

Everyone screamed in shock, except for Akashi, Reo and Mayuzumi.

"Wh-What's the point, chibi—I mean, coach?" Hayama asked.

"Just some kind of analyzing, that's it."

"Just do it, Kotaro." Akashi stated make all the members shivers in response.

"O-Okay!"

After the members took off their shirt, Kuroko slowly walked pass them. He narrowed his eyes and stared at each body.

Akashi Seijuurou : Dunk ability (100%), Shoot ability (100%), Strength (100%), Stamina (100%).

'I am not surprising if this Akashi-kun,' Kuroko thought as he looked at the next person.

Mibuchi Reo : Dunk ability (98%), Shoot ability (98%), Strength (98%), Stamina (98%).

'As expected of the uncrowned kings, he better than I thought'

Hayama Kotaro : Dunk ability (Barely 63%), Shoot ability (92%), Strength (73%), Stamina (88%).

'Eh? Seriously? Isn't he one of the uncrowned kings? That's pretty bad.'

Nebuya Eikichi : Dunk ability (97%), Shoot ability (98%), Strength (97%), Stamina (99%).

'Looks like his muscle are not built for nothing,'

Mayuzumi Chihiro : Dunk ability (63%), Shoot ability (80%), Strength (86%), Stamina (95%).

'As I thought, he just good at passing and misdirection,'

"Okay, that's enough, put back your shirt." Kuroko said.

"Huh? That's it?"

Kuroko write something on his check board as Akashi walked to him.

"Got something?" he asked.

"Hayama-kun and Mayuzumi-kun are lack at Dunk ability, once they're jump, the power just up to 63%. Even they're a forward, I don't think they can win one-on-one against Kagami Taiga."

"...?!" the two stared at disbelief.

"H-He's right, I know I can't rely on my jumping ability..." Hayama added.

"That's quite impressive ability," said Mayuzumi.

"How about me, Tet-chan?" Reo asked with smile.

"Mibuchi-kun, your ability are truly amazing, but,"

"But?"

"Your teamwork are bad, I'm sorry to say this but—"

Kuroko staring at him with his dead fishy eyes, "Don't think you can win because you're an uncrowned kings. Keep that in your head."

Hayama shivered, Reo pissed but hid it with his smile, and Akashi quite surprised by Kuroko's words. Since when did his Tetsuya saying such a words?

"B-But we always had the teamwork, we're friends! Right, Reo-nee?"

Reo keep silent while looking at Akashi.

Kuroko crossed his hands, "Being all happy-go-lucky and think that you're friend, did not mean that you're a team, even a monkey can understand that."

"What?! Monkey?!" Hayama yelled in protest.

'Tetsuya is really changed, did he awakened his emperor eyes?' Akashi thought.

"Nebuya-kun should training more with your dunk ability, Hayama-kun too. Mayuzumi-kun are bad at dunk and shoot, so I want you to doubled your training menu, as you can see your misdirection won't help you that much. Mibuchi-kun and Akashi-kun, I want both of you play one-on-one without your shoes. But first, except for Akashi-kun and Mibuchi-kun, go run around the gym 20 times, everyone got it?" Kuroko said to them.

"I-It's more terrible than Akashi's training menu..." Hayama said.

"Do you have something to say, Hayama-kun?"

"N-Nothing!"

"I repeat, do you understand?!"

"Yes, coach!"

[Akashi and Mibuchi's case]

Reo dribble the ball first as Akashi trying to steal the ball, it was rougher than he thought.

'What is this? It supposed to be easy with bare feet! But why I feel like going to fall in a second?!' Reo thought.

Akashi narrowed his eyes, 'Balance training, huh?'

Not long after Akashi stole the ball, Reo suddenly stumbled forwards.

"Mibuchi-kun, look at your step more! This is a plain, well-made and dull wood floor! A basket player's skins easily slipped in here when they are sweating."

"Tet-chan, do you have to mention the dull part?"

"Um... Maybe not?" Kuroko titled his head to the side, make him cuter than usual.

And surprisingly, Akashi was able to take that moment with his phone.

"Sei-chan, are you Tet-chan maniac?"

Akashi blushed a bit and closed his phone, "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Okay, I'll go to see the other, don't stop until one of you scored 30 point, oh, and I'm not allowing a 3P shoot."

The two nodded, and continue their training.

Not long after Kuroko out from the gym, there's a loud 'thud' from the inside.

"Sei-chan, are you okay?"

Looks like even Akashi fell.

Looking at Hayama who rest under a tree, Kuroko walked towards him. How can he freely rest while the others are practice? This person really needs a punishment.

"Hayama-kun."

"Gyaaaa!" Hayama turned just to see a very scary expression from Kuroko.

"What are you doing here? How about your training?" Kuroko asked.

"I-I-I just resting a bit...?"

Kuroko opened his eyes in scary way, "** .NOW." **

"O-O-Okay!"

'Woossshhh!' and Hayama run from there to save his life.

Kuroko sighed as he rolled his eyes, his right hand touched his pierce gently.

He widened his eyes.

"Are you resting too, Mayuzumi-kun?"

"You can sense my presence...?" Mayuzumi asked, he's surprised a bit.

Kuroko turned to him, "Yes, I've the same ability as yours, Mayuzumi-kun."

"I see..."

For some reason, Mayuzumi felt happy that there's someone who noticed his presence and not ignored him.

"And I know how it feels to be left behind." Kuroko said as he narrowed his eyes at Mayuzumi's legs, "Mayuzumi-kun, how many laps you're now?"

"Nine."

'His stamina is down to 78% this quick? As I thought, I can't treat him like GoM or the uncrowned kings.'

"Please, don't push yourself too hard, if you can't finish then stop immediately. It'll affect your misdirection."

Mayuzumi stared at him, it was the first time there's a person who cared about him.

What's this feeling on his stomach that feel like going to explode?

"I'll go back to the gym, remember my words, don't overdo it."

"O-Okay..."

Kuroko walked to the gym as he smiled wildly, "Did I have to manipulate all the members, Fumihiko-sama?"

"_...That's right, the more they fallen for you, and then more easy my mission will."_

"I understand, Fumihiko-sama..." Kuroko answered as he peek Akashi from the gym's door.

[Hidden Mansion, Fumihiko's place]

Fumihiko stared at the photo on his hand, there was him, five-year-old Kuroko and a teen with the same eyes as Kuroko's but with blonde hair.

He is Kuroko's Brother, Kuroko Tatsuhi.

"Don't worry, Tatsuhi, I'll revenge your death soon enough... just wait a bit longer."

He touched the pierce on his left ears.

"Don't disappoint me, Tetsuya."

_"Understood."_

Fumihiko smiled as he looked at GoM picture on his computer.

"You'll be our perfect puppet, Generations of Miracle, the one who will open the door to the last Zone."

His smile become more curved, "I'll look forward this, my dear Tetsuya."

Meanwhile, Kagami was in the outside of Rakuzan's gate, his face looks more serious than ever.

"Wait for me, Kuroko."

**RnR please?**

**See you next week!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello my dear readers!**

**Thanks for reading and reviews my story!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5. **

"Um... Coach?"

Kuroko turned to the person who calls him it was Mayuzumi.

"What is it, Mayuzumi-kun?"

"N-No, it just, I only can finish the 14th laps..."

Kuroko smiled, "It's okay. Well, misdirection users like us are lacking in physical ability, but with your high special ability, I know we can win in Winter Cup."

Mayuzumi trying to process what his new coach just said, isn't that mean Kuroko believes in him?

"T-Thanks..."

"Mayuzumi-kun, can you increase your pass speed?"

"Huh? Speed?"

"Yeah, increase it up to 15%, and I doubt someone can see the ball. I know you're lacking at dunk and shoot ability, but for now, let's rely on your special ability."

Mayuzumi confused, "but how the team can take it if they can't see it?"

"Don't worry, all you've to do is pass the ball to Akashi-kun, I'm sure he can catch your pass."

"I see..." replied Mayuzumi as he took a ball and began his training.

Kuroko stared at Akashi, who surprisingly fall fifth time in this training before scored his 30 points. Reo was on his knees, taking a breath. He fell more often than Kuroko thought.

His baby-blue eyes catch a glimpse where Reo's legs seem to shaking.

"Mibuchi-kun, please don't move for a while, stay there."

He walked towards Reo and narrowed his eyes.

Mibuchi Reo's legs fatality: 48%

"The fatality are beyond my expectation, Akashi-kun, we're going to infirmary. Please watch the rest for me."

"Okay." replied Akashi as he wiped his sweat.

He walked to the others who still on their practice

"E-Eh, I'm fine Tet-chan, seriously!"

"You're not, if you push yourself, even if you're uncrowned kings, you're still human. Please come with me... or you'll make it worse."

"O-Okay, it's kind of rude, though."

Kuroko supported him to walk but before he could get up, Reo stumbled forwards, dragging Kuroko along with him.

"Ouch/Ow!" the two yelled in unison.

The loud thud was enough to make Akashi and the others member look at them.

Akashi's eyes twitched in annoyance, probably jealous if he looked at how Reo's on top of Kuroko who have innocent face.

Hayama freaked out, Nebuya did not care, Mayuzumi lost his pass.

"Are you okay, Mibuchi-kun?"

"I-I'm sorry, Tet-chan, I didn't mean to—Ouw!"

"eo stumbled again, the difference was his forehead hit Kuroko's hard enough to make the blunette passed out immediately.

His eyes have the spinning effect.

"TET-CHAN?! You okay?!"

"Tetsuya!" Akashi shouted and run towards the two.

"Whoa, did Reo-nee just make a move on the new coach?!" Hayama shouted, "I know he's cute but still...!"

"And look at Akashi," Nebuya said, pointed at Akashi who helping Reo to wake Kuroko up, "He surprisingly sweet towards the kid."

"Come on, Tetsuya, you can't passed out here, you're going to catch a cold." Akashi said.

"I'm sorry, Tet-chan, I didn't mean to! Seriously! I will give you candy if you wake up!"

"He's not a kid, Reo."

"Eh, what's wrong with candies?"

Hayama and Nebuya looking at each other, there's only one explanation for this, "They fall in love." They stated.

...

And Hayama just understand what they just said.

"THEY WHAT?!"

"I'm taking him to the infirmary, Sei-chan!"

"No, you stay here. I'm the one who going to take him, your legs are hurt and you'll make it worse. Kotaro!"

"Y-Yes?" Hayama freaked out.

"Take care of Reo's injury, the others keep your training!" Akashi ordered.

"Yes!"

Akashi held Kuroko in bridal-style and walked out from the gym, Reo stared at them until they're completely out of sign.

"Sei-chan really cares too much." He mumbled.

Hayama whispered to him, "R-Reo-nee, this is just me or Akashi actually... um, you know..."

"Hmm? What is it Kou-chan?"

"Well, um, you know... fell for that Chibi?"

If Reo had drink something now, he'll spurt it out to Hayama's face, to think that Akashi—Well, that **Akashi **actually cared about someone.

No, no, more specific, he's actually didn't argued with the new coach orders.

"Well, maybe the one who can change him is Tet-chan, isn't that a good thing?"

"If you put that way maybe yes..."

"That's right."

Akashi narrowed his eyes at the red head in front of him. It's annoying.

The red haired person with shade of black, who gritted his teeth when looked at Kuroko in Akashi's hand.

"What do you want, Kagami Taiga?"

"What do I want? DON'T GIVE ME THAT CRAP! What did you do to Kuroko?! How dare you forced him to transfer!" Kagami shouted.

Akashi smirked, 'So the news already spread out? Well, let's use the plan B.'

"How dare am I? That should be my line. Who are you dare to speak to me with that kind of attitude? Even Tetsuya won't be pleased if he heard something like that come out from your filthy mouth."

"SHUT UP! I'm here to take him back, so hand him over. **NOW.**"

"I'm not that kinds of person you can order around, your threat are nothing to me."

"Damn you!"

Kagami intended to punch Akashi right now, but it'll make Kuroko fall.

"**MOVE.**" The Rakuzan's captain ordered.

"Like hell I will!"

This is getting annoying.

He really—No, the most annoying human alive.

Akashi gently put Kuroko down in the nearest tree beside him and faced Kagami again.

"I ask you once again, what do you want in here?"

"To take Kuroko back, don't it clearly enough to you?"

Without Akashi realized, Kagami was already punching him in the face. He fell to the ground.

Akashi smiled while rubbed his right cheek, "Ha... Hahaha... I see..."

He took out a long yet thin scissors from his shoes, and stand up.

"It's look like you need some discipline here, Kagami Taiga." His smiled wilder, "Don't worry, I'll finish you in one strike."

"Bring it on!" Kagami challenged.

"You're the one who telling me to. Don't cry if this is the last time you see the sun."

_'Yes, that's right...' _a voice suddenly reach Akashi's ears.

_'Who are you?' _Akashi asked in his thought.

_'What you've to do are erase all the things who defying you,'_

_'Erase... them all?'_

_'That's right, for your beloved Tetsuya.'_

_'For Tetsuya's sake...'_

Meanwhile, Kuroko's eyes trying to open but something held him back.

_'Help him, Tetsuya-chan...' _

_'This voice... Onii-chan?' _Kuroko asked to someone but at the same time, he didn't feel like it.

_'Yes, it's me, Tatsuhi-nii-chan,'_

_'Onii-chan, who should I help? Where is this? Where are you?'_

_'You've to help him, Tetsuya-chan, wake up...'_

_'Onii-chan?! Where are you?! Please come back! Don't leave me alone again! I... I beg you... please... don't leave...'_

_'I'm here, always by your side, but now, someone who important to you need help.'_

_'Someone who important to me? Who?'_

_'Wake up, Tetsuya-chan.'_

"—?!" Kuroko opened his eyes in fear, but something was different this time. His eyes were normal, no dull color anymore.

The spell was break momentary as the pierce became white.

Kuroko turned to left side as his eyes widened in disbelief, Akashi stabbed Kagami's right tight with scissors and now groaned in pain.

"K-Kagami-kun..."

Akashi smirked, "Looks like this day is really your last day to live."

"D-Damn you..."

"Say good bye to the world, Kagami Taiga." Akashi said as he aiming for Kagami's head.

"Stop! Akashi-kun!" Kuroko shouted.

And the time Akashi stabbed it, he realized something was wrong.

Kagami didn't feel any pain through his body, but he sure saw blood was spurt out on his face.

When they realized it was...

"KUROKO/TETSUYA!"

**RnR please!**

**Thanks for reading! See you next week!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, hello, hello! My dear readers!**

**Chuu~! (slapped) OW! Okay, okay!**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing my story!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6.**

'It's dark... why is so dark here? Where am I? Please... someone... I'm scared...'

Kuroko was shivering in the cold.

Nowhere to be find by the others, he keep calling in agony.

No one come, no one cared.

"Onii... chan..."

_"Tetsuya-chan! I told you to hold my hand, I don't want you to get lost, come here..."_ a soft yet gentle voice Tatsuhi has reached Kuroko's ears.

"...Huh?"

Kuroko looked around, the darkness disappears little by little, and his eyes stared in disbelief. In front of him was his brother, Tatsuhi, with seven-years old he.

"Huh? Am I seeing things? But why? This memory..."

Kuroko's eyes started to watery, "No... Stop, not this..."

_"Onii-chan, will go?"_

_"Well, Onii-chan has final game at America, be sure you watch okay?" Tatsuhi gently stroked his Lil' brother hair._

_"I will! Uncle Fumihiko said we'll watch your games! At the stadium and it was in the first row!" _

_Tatsuhi chuckled, "That's good! You've to cheer for Onii-chan okay? The loudest one!"_

_"Um!" Lil' Kuroko nodded happily. _

_"Ah, there you are..." a high yet cool voice called._

_"Uncle Fumihiko, you're late! You shouldn't leave Tetsuya-chan alone!" Tatsuhi scolded._

_"I'm sorry, the meeting was longer than I thought, but you seem alright," replied Fumihiko, he turned to Kuroko and smiled, "How about my little prince? Are you having fun?"_

_"Yes! Tatsuhi-onii-chan always by my side so it was always fun!"_

_Tatsuhi smiled, "Aw, you flattering Onii-chan,"_

_"But that's true!"_

_The two chuckled at the boy cuteness._

_"Well, see you in one week! I've to go inside first! Bye!"_

_"Do your best, Tatsuhi, you're my pride and joy." Fumihiko added._

_"I will! And after that become the number one basketball player!"_

_"Onii-chan is amazing! I want to be number one too!"_

_"You will, Tetsuya-chan is suited to be the best in japan!" Tatsuhi kissed Kuroko's forehead, "Bye Tetsuya-chan! When I'm gone you've to take care of Oji-san!"_

_"I'm not that old, Tatsuhi."_

_"Hehe, just kidding!"_

_"Bye-bye Onii-chan!"_

Somehow, those last words were really a farewell.

It was on the third quarter, when that incident happened.

_Tatsuhi was lying on the court, with blood run down from his head, coloring the court with red colors._

_"Oh my gosh! Is he okay?! He was crushed by the basket pole!" a spectator shouted._

_"That's awful! How can that happened?!" another asked._

_"I'm sure those forwards from Outlace High did it on purpose! I saw it myself! They pushed him too hard!"_

_"They're monsters!"_

_The audience was mad and throwing anything, they can at the foreign team._

_"Get lost, you scum!"_

_"You retarded! You were hurting someone! I hope you pray for his life!"_

_"You are a criminal! You're not worthy to be called humans!"_

_Fumihiko can't believe his eyes, he must have been dreaming._

_Kuroko hands trembling, he was in the first row and saw his brother... his brother..._

_"Onii-chan... Onii-chan!"_

_"Tatsuhi!"_

_Without hesitated, Fumihiko jumped from his seat, carrying Kuroko on his hands. Forgetting the pain from the jump, he runs towards Tatsuhi whom helped by the medical persons._

_"Tatsuhi, get a hold of yourself!"_

_"Onii-chan!"_

_"Wait, sir! Audience are forbid—"_

_"I'M HIS FAMILY! CALL AN AMBULANCE RIGHT NOW!"_

_"Y-Yes!"_

_Kuroko didn't know what's happened, he's death worried about his brother, but at the same time he can't focused his eyes._

_The world are spinning around him, what happening?_

_"...Fumihiko-oji-san..."_

_Kuroko's vision became blur then black completely._

_His panic attack comes back to him. This is bad._

_"Tetsuya! Stay strong! Ambulance will come! Why of all place... oh God, please save them!" Fumihiko said in pleaded tone._

_'Tatsuhi and Tetsuya are my only families... please God, at least let me have a good dream once...' he thought as tears run down to his cheeks._

The real Kuroko stared at the situation, he didn't like this.

"No... please..."

_"We can't help him, I'm sorry it was too late..."_

"...Stop..."

_"Onii-chan, don't go..."_

"STOP!"

_"I'm going to be the best basket player!"_

"PLEASE! I BEG YOU! STOP!"

_"Tetsuya-chan..."_

[Kuroko Tetsuya, hospital room]

"—?!"

Kuroko opened his eyes as screamed with all his strength, Akashi who's on his side shocked at the bluenette sudden outburst.

"T-Tetsuya? What's wrong?"

Kuroko's keep screamed and clutched his head as if he chased by something. 'SLAP!'

"Tetsuya! Get a hold of yourself!"

Akashi's sudden slap makes Kuroko stop screamed. He turned to Akashi while touched his left cheek that slapped by him.

Kuroko blinked a few times.

"A—Akashi-kun...?"

"Tetsuya, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have—"

Akashi stopped his words when Kuroko hug him and cried.

"Tetsuya...?"

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry... please don't leave me..." Kuroko mumbled on his cry.

The Rakuzan captain didn't know what should he do, the bluenette was crying and keep saying sorry, what on earth is happening?

Akashi's arms holding Kuroko captive in his embrace, slowly stroked his hair in comfort.

"Don't worry, no one will leave you, I'm here... I'm always here..."

He glanced at Kuroko's right shoulder, there was a wound that he made.

The guilty come back to him.

[Flashback]

_"KUROKO/TETSUYA!"_

_The scissors stabbed the bluenette right shoulder, Kuroko smiled at Akashi for a second before his body fall towards him._

_"Tetsuya! Tetsuya!"_

_"Oi, Kuroko!"_

_Unknown to the two, it's not the stab that make Kuroko fainted, but his panic attacks. (Note : this is not a mere panics attacks, because Kuroko has a weak body, it was affecting his heart.)_

_An ambulance called by Akashi._

[Flashback End]

Not long after Akashi stroked Kuroko's hair, the bluenette seem to calm a bit.

"Tetsuya? You okay?"

"...Ah, I'm sorry, I just... How is Kagami-kun? Is he alright?"

"Yes, I already told him to go home after his medical checked, the wound isn't that serious, and he just need two weeks rest. But something weird about him..."

"Huh? Weird?"

"...He's defending me, he said to the doctor it just an accident and I'm not even forced him to say that."

Kuroko giggled, "That's Kagami-kun, he may have a scary looks but he have a soft side too..."

Akashi tensed a bit, he hold the bluenette hands.

"Tetsuya, um, you know I'm sorry for what I did, after all I—"

Kuroko touched Akashi's cheeks, stared at him with his baby-blue eyes.

"It's not Akashi-kun's fault, I know how you're acted when you're angry, so I'm not really blame you. I just think, maybe Kagami-kun was over the line to make you do that, the Akashi-kun I know won't angry because nothing." He said as he rubbed the red head cheeks.

Akashi's face heated up, 'What's this? Why Tetsuya feel so close all of sudden? This is bad... my heart...' he thought and clutched his shirt.

"Akashi-kun?"

Akashi didn't respond, he can't rid the felling to hug the bluenette again. Between guilt and anger, there was something warm in his chest after he hears those words.

Is it love?

"Akashi-kun...?"

Kuroko leaned closer to make sure the red head was all right, it's not like Akashi to space out with red face and trembling hands like he's going fainted.

"...Seijuurou-kun..." Kuroko called him in soft voice.

_'Badump!'_

Akashi looked at him in red face, "T-Tetsuya, what just you call me?"

"Huh? Seijuurou-kun. Is there something wrong?"

"N-No, it just..."

'Akashi-kun, you're out of the character I know...' Kuroko thought.

"W-Well, you must thirsty, right? I will buy some drinks..." Akashi said as he walked out from the room.

"Okay."

Kuroko touched his right ear where the pierce is.

He surprised.

"H-Huh? Since when was I piercing? I-I can't remember it, why Akashi-kun here? Why am I on Rakuzan? What's happening?"

_"Tetsuya..."_

Fumihiko's voice startled him, he didn't know why, but every time he heard his uncle voice it makes his head hurt.

"Y-Yes...?" replied Kuroko in raspy voice.

_"You've to know the reason why I sent you to Rakuzan, you do remember right?"_

The pierce became gold, "N-No, I don't... please stop... it's hurt..."

_"Tatsuhi will disappoint in you..."_

"O-Onii-chan?"

_"Be the number one and crush the person who's on your way, for Tatsuhi's sake, to make them regret what they have done to your brother..."_

The pierce's color was getting darker and darker.

_"Bring out your true talent, Tetsuya, don't be afraid..."_

Kuroko keep silent and stared at his hands before his eyes...

Started to get duller again.

"Yes, Fumihiko-sama..."

[Seirin High, 2.50 pm]

"You guys! Stop slacking and keep running! It's only the tenth laps!" Riko shouted at the team.

Hyuuga sighed, "This is harder than it looks, running with carrying weight on our feet."

"This weight makes you lost height!"

"Shut your mouth, Izuki! It's already tiring and I don't wanna hear your shit pun!"

"You'll become old man if you always mad, Hyuuga." Kiyoshi said as he run pass them.

"You, shut up too!"

Kiyoshi laughed before he bumped into someone.

"Ouch! I'm sorry—Kagami?! What happened to your foot! It looks hurt!" Kiyoshi shouted, drawing all attention to him and Kagami.

"Kagami-kun, where have you been this morning?!" Riko asked as she running towards him, "You know I don't tolerate the—WAAA! What happened to you?!"

The rest of the team started to run towards them.

"The hell! That's bandaged foot looks really hurts!" Furihata commented.

"How did you get that, Kagami? Accident?" Koganei asked.

"Uh, well, something like that –desu."

"Our match with Rakuzan is next week! How can you participate if your feet hurts?!" Riko said.

"W-Well, I still can—"

"YOU CAN'T!"

And Riko was all out lecture Kagami until someone interrupted.

"Ano, excuse me..." a voice said.

Riko and the team turned to the person, who was surprisingly have a good-looking face more than Kise Ryouta.

"Y-Yes? I'm sorry for the fuss earlier, what can I help you?"

"You're Seirin High basket club members, right?"

"Yes,"

The blonde man smiled, "Is Tetsuya-chan here?"

"Huh? Tetsuya-chan...?"

"Kuroko Tetsuya-chan..."

Riko flinched, Kagami stared at him and the others can't help but curious about the man in front of them.

"E-Eh, he was here."

"Huh? Was? So he's not here anymore?"

"W-Well, there's some circumstance..."

"And I come so far from America but to find he's not here?" The good-looking man sighed, "Well, thank you for your information, excuse me."

Before he leaves, Kagami asked, "W-Wait! Can I know what your relationship with Kuroko is?"

"Huh? Tetsuya-chan never said something about me?"

They shook their head.

"Well, let me introduce myself," the man brushed his hair, "I'm Kuroko Tatsuhi, Tetsuya-chan's older brother."

The words were shocking the team.

"Y-Y-You're Kuroko's..." Kagami trailed off.

"**BROTHER?!**" the team shouted.

Tatsuhi smiled at them, "Yoroshiku onegaishimasu..."

**RnR please?**

**See you! Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, guys! **

**This is the seventh chapter and I have to start the main problem right?**

**So this chapter will be longer than the others!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 7.**

Riko dropped her check board, Kagami and the team jaw dropped. The blonde man with blue eyes in front of them is...

"KUROKO'S BROTHER?!"

Tatsuhi smiled, "Nice too meet you! Seirin-san..."

.

.

.

"HUUUUHHHH?!"

Izuki gulped, "W-Well, I can see he has the resemblance but..." the eagle eye user looked at Tatsuhi in more detail, 'Where did I meet him before...?' he thought.

"It's hard to believe, right?" Hyuuga said but startled by Izuki sudden cried.

"W-Wait, you say you're Kuroko Tatsuhi? The Alumni of Hakuren High?" Izuki questioned, sweat started to drop from his forehead.

Tatsuhi nodded.

"What, Izuki you know him?" Hyuuga asked.

"Huh?! You don't know **HIM**?!" Izuki asked back, the team shook their head.

Izuki exhale noisily as he run headed for the locker room and back in a flash.

"He's fast!" Koganei complimented.

Izuki opened a magazine in front of the captain face, "He's the famous Basket player! Here, read this!"

Hyuuga took the magazine and read it out loud, "Kuroko Tatsuhi, captain of Hakuren High basket team and PF, even he's just started playing basket for three months, his ability are far greater than a professional from NBA, while he was called a newbie, his physical and special ability are rapidly improve in two weeks. He won the practice match with NBA candidate when it is 5-on-1. He was scouted to NBA when he's in first year."

"WHAT? 5-on-1?!" the team shouted especially Kagami.

"And he's greater than NBA?!" Furihata added.

Kagami can't believe this, the guy in front of him was beat the NBA candidate in 5-on-1?! That is crazy!

"Aw, you flattering me, but it were deep-rooted story! I'm not that good; the journalist for that magazine must exaggerate me, hehehe..."

Izuki stepped towards Tatsuhi, "A-Ano! Tatsuhi-san!"

"Yes?"

"Eh, what's wrong Izuki?" Kiyoshi asked him.

The Eagle eye user take out Tatsuhi's picture when he still in basket uniform, "I admirer your style since I'm in fourth grade, please give me your autograph!" he asked with red face as if a girl confessed her love.

Hyuuga sweat dropped, as Kiyoshi laughed.

However, the way Tatsuhi reacted is the most shocking event. Tatsuhi gently grabbed Izuki hand as he brought him closer.

"Ara, what a cute boy you are..."

"Huh?"

Kagami shivered, 'Don't tell me this person is like Alex?! A kiss-man?!'

And yeah, that happened. (You know what I mean).

The team was more than shocked this is beyond crazy!

Tatsuhi kissed Izuki's forehead before took the photo and gave it to him again.

"There you go, sweetie," Tatsuhi smiled.

Izuki in other hand stunned on his spot with blank face.

"I-Izuki? You're alright?" Hyuuga asked as he shaking his friend.

"Izuki?"

The next thing they knew, Izuki lose consciousness with a red face and an idiot smile across his lips.

"What's wrong with him?" the blonde asked innocently.

'We should ask yoou that!' they yelled in their head.

"Don't worry, I just kiss my brother and a cute person."

'He's the same as Alex!' Kagami thought.

"Oh, what's his name?"

"Uh, Izuki Shun..." Tsuchida answered.

"Izuki-chan, huh? What a cute name, I like it."

'What do you mean by like it?!' they cried again.

Seriously.

What kind of person who looking for his brother but end up confessing his feeling in front of strangers?

Tatsuhi turned to the team, "So, can I know where my Tetsuya-chan is now?"

The team remained silent.

"Seirin-san?"

"...Tatsuhi-san, maybe we better come inside first." Riko said.

"Huh? Okay?" Tatsuhi replied and thought, 'What's with this heavy atmosphere?'

[Inside the gym]

Riko told Tatsuhi the whole story from when his Lil' brother transferred and became a basket coach.

Tatsuhi nodded a few times but stunned when he heard the 'became coach' part.

"T-Tetsuya-chan became a coach?! Are you kidding me?! Please tell me it's just a joke!" Tatsuhi shouted.

The team stared at him in puzzle.

"What's wrong with that, Tatsuhi-san?" Riko asked.

Tatsuhi rubbed his temple, "It's just—AH! How am I supposed to tell this?!"

"T-Tatsuhi-san?"

The blonde-haired person sighed, "Well, it's happened when Tetsuya-chan is seven years old, one month before my match in America."

[Flashback]

_"That's forwards will dunk in three minutes from now." Kuroko said._

_"Huh? What do you mean, Tetsuya-chan? He's going to dunk?" Tatsuhi asked._

_Kuroko nodded._

_"That guard will be foul by his opponent passes..."_

_"Huh?"_

_And after that..._

[Flashback end]

"Three minutes after he say that, the forwards he mean really dunk that time and what he say after that too was become real! I don't know what happened but Tetsuya-chan really like a reader in that game! He can predict what their movement three minutes beforehand! It was ridiculous even I can't believe it until now." Tatsuhi explained.

Kagami and the team stared in shock.

"I-Is that even possible?" Kagami asked.

"It's hard to believe but yes, wait. Did you say your next opponent is where Tetsuya-chan transfers to?"

Riko nodded, "Um, yes,"

"That's bad. You're really in a pinch." Tatsuhi sighed.

"How come...?" Hyuuga asked.

"Did you all know that Tetsuya-chan is a copy-cat?"

"WHAT?!"

"A-A copy-cat?! Are you serious?!" yelled Koganei.

"But Kuroko-kun never told us he can do that..." Riko said.

Tatsuhi rubbed his temple, "I taught Tetsuya-chan basket when he five-years old, I showed him every move learned that time, and you know what happened?"

Seirin shook their head as they gulped waiting for the answers.

"Tetsuya-chan copied all my movement once he saw it, his jump was 1.5 meter in first-grade."

"What?! 1.5 meter in first-grade?!" Kagami shocked.

"It's not just that,"

"There's more?!" Hyuuga asked.

"Tetsuya-chan copy-cat isn't just for basket style, he can copy an expression, a method, words and how to do something once he saw it. He has a strange ability from kid. And I bet he's already copying your entire team move."

Kagami lost words.

Seirin was shock.

"Is that means we will face yourself in the next battle?" Riko hissed.

"Tatsuhi-san, there's something I want to ask..." Izuki who just woke up said.

"What is it, Izuki-chan?"

Izuki struggled, he trying to find the right words to ask this question, "Um, your last match against Outlace High, I was on the stadium and I saw you..."

Tatsuhi widened his eyes and quickly covered Izuki's mouth when he knew where the question is will lead.

"A-Ah, I'm sorry, Seirin-san, can I borrow him for a while?" Tatsuhi asked.

No one answered because they're busy thinking about Kuroko's real talent.

"I take that as a yes, come with me, Izuki-chan."

Izuki blushed instantly when the older man grabbed his hand, "O-Okay..."

Five minutes after that, Seirin just noticed that Tatsuhi was gone from there.

"Is all of Kuroko family have lack of presence?!" Hyuuga shouted.

"Eh? Where's Izuki?"

Kiyoshi's question make a wind suddenly breeze.

"We have been fooled."

Tatsuhi stared at the ground while playing with his hair, "Ne, Izuki-chan, could you not brought up that question again?"

"Huh? Why?"

The blonde tightened his fist, "I beg you, please... because that—"

Izuki shocked when he heard the last words that carried away by the wind.

He must misheard just now, but with this heavy atmosphere there's no way...

"You've to be kidding me..."

**RnR please?**

**I know it's too rushed but please don't hate me!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ah, I'm sorry! I really am!**

**I just realized that half cut the story! So it's really short!**

**Even I already told that chapter was the longer one!**

**So this chapter was the continued from before!**

**I'm sorry!**

**Oh, this chapter contains Tatsuhi x Izuki...**

**Chapter 8**

"I beg you, please don't bring up that matter again, Izuki-chan..."

Izuki stared at his Idol in confuse, "Why, Tatsuhi-san? Is there any reason? I-If it's alright I'm ready to be your chat friend for a while! I don't mind!" he said with pink cheeks (Seriously, Izuki, are you a maiden or what?)

Tatsuhi's gloom face suddenly brightened, "R-Really? Then come to my apartment Izuki-chan!"

Izuki spurt out, even he didn't drink anything, he can't help but spurt at Tatsuhi's words.

_'W-W-W-What is this?! A confession?! A BL novel line? Am I an Uke of BL novel?!' _Izuki thought ringing through his head again and again.

"Huh? Izuki-chan? What's wrong?"

"...I'm going to faint again..."

"HUH?!"

Surprisingly, Izuki didn't faint, he keep staring at Tatsuhi like noticing something wrong with the blonde.

"Tatsuhi-san...?"

Tatsuhi tightened his fist, "I-I'm sorry, Izuki-chan, my words must freak you out, I-It's not like I want you to come but..."

_'He's a tsundere?!' _Izuki yelled on his mind.

"D-Don't get the wrong idea! I'm not a tsundere! I just rarely meet someone who wants to be my friend, just that."

"Eh? Why? Tatsuhi-san is such a nice person, you must have a lot of friends!"

"Yes, I was,"

"Was?"

Tatsuhi's baby-blue eyes glanced at his watch, "L-Like I said, would you mind coming with me for a walk?"

Izuki blinked, "Yeah, I don't mind, but let me change first."

"That's not important, I will buy new clothes for you, let's go!" Tatsuhi said as he pulled the boy hand.

"H-Huh? Tatsuhi-san?"

.

.

.

A black shirt with white tie and waistcoat, long black jeans and a pair of the latest trendy shoes,

Tatsuhi stared at Izuki with red face, the Seirin PG was surprisingly have a good looks with his recommendation clothes. Izuki hair was trim to front, so it's look like he had a long bangs (Like Himuro, y'know).

"Tatsuhi-san, isn't this a bit too much? And it looks expensive, I don't know if I can pay this..."

Tatsuhi sighed, "Like I said, I bought it for you, Izuki-chan. Don't worry about the price but what else I can say is..." he smiled, "You look great in that."

'Bang!' he was shooting by a cupid arrow.

"I-I do?"

"Of course! Excuse me, Miss!" Tatsuhi called the cashier, "He'll wear it out like this, that's why can you remove the tags?"

"Certainly, sir,"

[A fountain in a certain park]

"Ne, Izuki-chan, I want talk about something, will you hear it?"

Izuki nodded.

"But please keep this secret from anyone."

"Um, I understand... but first, can you answer me why you didn't want to talk about your last match between Outlace High?"

Tatsuhi shocked, "Well, the truth... I don't know myself..."

"Huh?"

"I don't really remember what happened, but the doctor who takes care of me said, if someone talked about that match in front of me, I have to stop them. My doctor said that it'll affect my brain if I keep asking and hearing something about that match."

'I think I ask something dangerous here, maybe it's better not to let him know for now...' Izuki thought. "So what are you willing me to hear, Tatsuhi-san?"

"Eh? That's it?"

"Yes, I don't want to put pressure on you, so let's change the subject."

Tatsuhi smiled, "Thank you,"

"Okay," Izuki sit closer beside the blonde, "Let's hear my idol talk."

"I just want to know... is Tetsuya-chan acting weird lately? Or even when he joins the club?"

"Weird? What do you specifically means by that?"

Tatsuhi shrugged, "Well, like he didn't feel like himself or something like that?"

"I don't how Kuroko acted in front of you, Tatsuhi-san, but what I know until now is Kuroko love to make everyone have heart attack."

"Huh? What do you mean, Izuki-chan?" Tatsuhi narrowed his eyes that make Izuki raised his eyebrow.

"Etto, Kuroko ability called Misdirection, it somehow make him invisible, we may his teammate but we still aren't use to it..."

"Lack of presence... Kageru Terra..."

"Huh? Kageru Terra?"

Tatsuhi brushed his hair harshly, "You know, when Tetsuya-chan is five-years old, there's an anime he liked called Kageru Terra, the protagonist have the same ability you just said, it's misdirection. He can appear from nowhere and disappear as he like, the story told the basic how that works and I think..."

Izuki widened his eyes, "Kuroko copied it...?"

"Most likely,"

"B-But how? It just an anime, More of it, not in a real life?! I know that copy-cat is ability that can copy a move they saw once but... in TV?"

"Tetsuya-chan is different, like I said in gym, his ability is more than copy someone style," Tatsuhi explained, "Move, expression, in this basket case, I watch the match between schools named Touou and Kaijo from my NBA coach,"

"...Then?" Izuki gulped, he can feel his heartbeat faster when he heard the explanation.

"Kaijo's player number seven, Kise Ryota, a copy-cat, I can see his talent from the start. But his ability is limited."

"Limited?"

"It means, he can't copy a style from a person who better than him or beyond his calculation, he can copy a style because from the start he can do it. But for Tetsuya-chan who has limitless vision of copy is different matter..."

Izuki gulped again, he like hearing someone talk about a treasure.

"Even the person who better than him or not, in real life or not, his ability aren't limited by that, if something grab his attention, he will surely copy it. Tetsuya-chan true talent is very dangerous for this basket sport,"

"Why is that, Tatsuhi-san?"

"Because Seirin didn't stand a chance against him, even in 5-on-1, you're definitely crushed instantly."

"A secret yet dangerous weapon... is that even possible?"

"That's why—" Tatsuhi stood up and turned to Izuki with serious looks, "Let me train you for this match! I know Izuki-chan have a buried ability, what we've to do is dig it out."

"Huh? Me?"

...

"I understand, Tatsuhi-san, please let me be your pawn."

For some reason, Tatsuhi felt his heart skip a beat when he saw Izuki's smile.

"Thank you, Izuki-chan..."

[Rakuzan's gymnasium]

It was two days after Kuroko allowed getting out from hospital, and Akashi was overly taking care of the blunette.

"Here, Sei-chan." Reo passed the towel to Akashi who standing beside him.

"Thank you..."

"Akashi-kun, do you have a minute?" Kuroko asked the taller boy.

"What is it, Tetsuya?" Akashi walked to him as he wiped his sweat.

Reo and Hayama stared them.

"Your face flushed," the blunette pointed out as he touched the captain forehead.

"It's nothing, do not worry that much."

Kuroko sighed; he stepped towards the captain and whispered something to him that made his eyes widened.

"Everyone line up!" Akashi ordered.

"Yes, captain!"

The team line up in front of them with stiff looks.

"Wait, Akashi-kun..."

The red head turned to him, "What?"

Kuroko slowly take out a cool fever from his pocket, smacked it to Akashi forehead, make the team stared in shock.

'H-He just smacked it to his head! Scary!' Hayama shivered.

'This new kid has a death wish!' Nebuya thought.

'Kuroko-san...' Mayuzumi sighed.

'Tet-chan, what a brave person you are dared smack an emperor head.' Reo smiled.

"You've a fever, use it for a while and don't talk back this time. Your insomnia must be the cause, I told you not to stay up late because of me, I can take care of myself, Akashi-kun... I'm not a child. "

"But, Tetsuya, I can't leave you while you can't even eat properly, look at your eyes, panda must get them."

"Akashi-kun, what did I say about your bad taste of joke?" Kuroko sighed, "I think your fever starting affect your head. Akashi-kun, sit down."

"Tetsuya, did you just treat me like a dog?"

"No," the blunette sat in the bench and tapped his tight a few times, "Here, you can rest on them."

In a flash, Akashi already sleep on his tight.

'He happily do it?!' the rest shouted in their head.

As he gently brushing the red head hair, Kuroko started the conversation.

"Everyone, our advisor just gives me some information," he said as he took out his phone, "Our match with Seirin will be postponed,"

"Huh?! Why is that, coach?" Hayama asked.

"The Winter-Cup stadium architect wants a renovation because fire accidents a few days ago, the south bench for the spectator are fully ruined, they want we use the Inter-High stadium but there's not enough bench for the audience who already reserved, so the match will be one month from now on."

"Wow, that long..." Hayama pointed.

"What? Seriously, how can that ridiculous incident happen?" Nebuya asked.

"Ask me won't help you, anyway, how about we go on trip?"

"Eh? Trip?" Mayuzumi titled his head.

Kuroko smiled, "You can say a training camp? This will be the first time I spend time with the team, just give you a training menu can't afford anything, I want to create a bond of trust between our team. What I saw until now, every match this Rakuzan basket team had, you're just putting pressure to the others and relying on your own strength. Only such an idiot would go challenging their enemy by himself."

"I-Idiot?! Hey, don't count me in!" Hayama protested.

The blunette coach blinked, "Well, all of you are idiots." He said and slapped Akashi's forehead that covered by towel, "Especially you, Akashi-kun."

'HE SLAPPED HIM AGAIN?!' the team especially Hayama freaked out.

Akashi removed his towel, "Because I'm always right and there's nothing to be feared about, Tetsuya..."

"Do not talk back to me, Akashi-kun."

The GoM captain stared at him for a while before mumbled a 'yes' and covered his face again.

"S-Scary... Even Akashi didn't stand a chance..." Hayama shivered as he hid behind Reo.

"Hmm, so Sei-chan weakness is Tet-chan, ne?" Reo smirked, "Hehe, this is interesting..."

Ignoring the comments, Kuroko continued his plan, "Our next opponent, Seirin, as you can see have a strong defense, every player have their own style too. Their offense, I can say it won't be a problem for us. But don't lose your guard down, Kagami Taiga is an opponent you must feared, even I admit his special ability are so-so and have short temper, his strength are ridiculous. If we face them now, I don't think we can make a wide score gap..."

"Tet-chan, are you sure?"

Kuroko nodded, "From what I saw from the video last night, Seirin defense are stronger from the last time. Next week, there's a practice match between Seirin and Shuutoku, we're going to check on it. There's something odds with them in this past few days, so I will arrange the menu training for a week before this match."

"But, Tet-chan,"

"Hmm? What is it, Mibuchi-kun?"

"Well, you know how Sei-chan, right? Will he agree to this?"

"Don't worry, Mibuchi-kun, if I do then there's no way Akashi-kun will disobey," Kuroko said confidently as he poking the red hair cheek, "Right, Akashi-kun?"

The others stared at their captain who slowly removed the towel from his head, "Yeah, I want to go to a trip sometime—I mean, training camp."

'WHA—?! The stubborn and scariest emperor easily agreed to that?! This is... the father of emperor?!' they cried again.

"Okay, that's settled it, let's go to Tokyo... everyone, pack your things, we go early tomorrow..."

"You're dismissed," Akashi added.

"Yes, captain!"

.

Ten minutes later,

.

Thirty minutes later,

.

"...Akashi-kun, just how long are you gonna stay this way? I think my tight begin to cram from your weight."

No response,

"Akashi-kun?"

What he got is a soft snore from the red hair.

"Wait, you're really asleep?" Kuroko sighed.

The blunette keep stroking Akashi's hair while his lips formed a smile, "That's right... slowly but sure, I'll drown you into a sweet poison..."

Kuroko's smile becomes more devilish as he brushed his bangs.

"Well then, let's shall begin... our party..."

**RnR please?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello minna-san~!**

**Thanks for your review!**

**Enjoy!**

Kuroko walking towards the gym when he heard a sound like someone practice, and here he thought he already lock the door one hour ago after Akashi's case.

Slowly he opened the door and mumbled a 'someone in there?', but no one answered.

"Why did I feel like the déjà vu here?" he said and turned around, as expected, "Mayuzumi-kun I thought I already told the rest of you to sleep."

Mayuzumi surprised by the sudden notice, "I know we had the same ability, but still I can't believe you noticed me that quick."

Before Mayuzumi could react, the ball in his hands was disappeared.

!

"Maybe I'm more superior?" Kuroko said in asking tone, "How about we play one-on-one?"

"Huh?"

"Let's see whose have to stronger misdirection."

Mayuzumi stared at his coach, "Is it possible?"

"I want to create a good menu for you, Mayuzumi-kun, so I want to know how much strength you have there." Kuroko said, "Did you know about 'what happen when there are two shadows in court'?"

Mayuzumi shook his head.

"Normally, you can't have two shadows in court. The stronger shadow remain, the weak shadow disappear like dust." The blunette looked at his senpai, "The truth, is not the shadow's fault, but their Light. Two shadows in court, the one who have the stronger Light they will remain, as for the weak one, the impact will go to us, the shadow. If their lights lose, then there's no reason the shadow remain, right?"

"I think you have a point..."

Kuroko smiled, "If we play one-on-one right now, it was easy to know whose the strongest one, because one of us will lose our misdirection by this match. Are you ready, Mayuzumi-kun?"

The taller man nodded, "If that what you want..."

"Okay." Kuroko walked to the middle court and show a form of Ignite pass, "Be sure to catch this, Mayuzumi-kun."

"H-Huh?! W-Wait—"

And a ball come flying to him—um...

Specifically his head,

"M-Mayazumi-kun?" the bkunette asking worriedly towards his senpai who laying on the ground, "Are you okay—"

It's look like Mayuzumi was out cold.

"—Or not."

Kuroko placed Mayuzumi's head on his lap as he trying to wake him up.

"Well, I know you want to get stronger, but not now. I will create a special menu regimen for you, so please rest for now. There's a hell to be pay tomorrow." He murmured like the older boy can hear him.

"G'night, Mayuzumi-kun..."

.

.

.

**Chapter 9**

"Hayama-kun, please stop fooling around in the bus," Kuroko said to Hayama who running and jumping to his chair (Reo and Hayama's chair is behind his and Akashi).

"Eh, but it's fun and—" he gulped when Akashi gave him a dead glare.

"O—Okay, I'm sorry..."

"Well, as long as you understand," Kuroko turned to Akashi, "Did you managed to sleep yesterday?"

Reo and Hayama winced and leaned closer, listen to their conversation carefully for one reason, 'to know the emperor weakness'.

"Yes, thanks to someone who hit me with Ignite pass so I managed to sleep without protest," Akashi said.

"Eh, I'm sorry, but it was your fault because you suddenly tackle me from behind and make me hit the bathroom door. It was hurt, really."

"I don't remember doing that,"

"Because you've fever, Akashi-kun, you don't know how hard it is to take care of you when you like that but keep grinning at me, the truth is you really creepy back then..."

"...Oh," is all what Akashi respond.

Behind them Hayama was trying his best not to laugh for his beloved life, while Reo was taking a note with a grin on his face.

"Good job, Tet-chan!" Reo giggled.

"Huh? What is it, Mibuchi-kun?" Kuroko asked as he turned to Reo.

Reo gulped, "N-Nothing!"

"But where are you rent a hotel, Akashi?" Nebuya asked, "Rich kid sure have a good life, ne."

"Whose saying we rent a hotel?" Akashi asked innocently.

Everyone except Kuroko stared at him, "Huh?"

The blunette give them a smile, "Our training camp is..."

.

.

.

"HUH?! Seriously! I don't want to!" Hayama shouted as he got down from the bus.

Well, he's a normal person, if you see something like...

An old lodge with two floors, surrounded by a big trees and the blowing wind make it looks creepy from outside.

"Sei-chan, Tet-chan, are you sure staying over here for a week?" Reo asked.

Akashi turned to him, "Yes, why are you asking such a thing? Scared?"

"If you say scared then yes, these winds make me think a ghost will pop out soon..."

Hayama shivered, "STOP IT! Reo-nee!"

Kuroko lips turned into a smiled and walked towards Mayuzumi, "Ne, Mayuzumi-kun,"

"Hmm? What is it, coach?" Mayuzumi bend down.

Kuroko whispered something to him.

"You're a guy, bear with it." Nebuya commented.

"There's no one in this world banned a guy for being scared!"

But deep down in their thought, Reo and Nebuya nodded in agreement.

Someone tapped Hayama on the shoulder, make the boy yelled.

He turned to someone who tapped him, it was Kuroko and Mayuzumi with a creep look on their face.

"Don't worry, Hayama-kun—" Kuroko started.

Mayuzumi added after Kuroko, "This is just the beginning of your—".

The misdirection users turned to him in unison, "Hellish day..."

"GYAAAAAA!"

It's not just Hayama, but Nebuya and Reo as well.

.

.

.

Tatsuhi walked towards the Seirin's gym in hurry, he already decided what training he could use for Izuki, so does not want to waste any time. It was a big help when he heard the match has been postpone.

"Izuki-chan! Ouch!"

And he tripped by something—or someone.

"Hey look where you going, Mister!"

"What the—You red punk with super dunk! Can you move aside?!" he shouted.

Kagami twitched.

Izuki took out his note, "Red punk with super dunk! I take that, Tatsuhi-san!"

"Shut up, Izuki! Tatsuhi-san aside but the way you say it really annoying!" Hyuuga protested.

"And don't call me Mister! I'm not that old! I'm still 24, you know!" Tatsuhi stand up, "Eh—wait, you've Tetsuya-chan scent on you," he stared at Kagami.

"Do you, by any chance have kis—"

Kagami's face beet red as slapped Tatsuhi's mouth.

"...That's hurt, you know..." Tatsuhi murmured, covered his mouth with his hands.

"I'm sorry, but that was totally your fault... _desu_."

"Desu?"

The team walked to Tatsuhi with Riko behind them.

"Ne, so who's the coach here?" Tatsuhi asked.

"A-Ah, it's me, Tatsuhi-san," Riko replied as she walk to the front.

"Aida Riko-chan, right? I hear a lot from last year article."

"Eh? You read it?"

"Well, Tetsuya-chan came here so I've to know if the team strong enough to receive his passes."

Kagami flinched, "What do you mean?"

Tatsuhi smiled, "As I thought you didn't know. Did anyone here ever have a broken bone when you receive Tetsuya-chan's passes?"

"Um, no?" Hyuuga said as Kagami nodded.

"That's mean, this whole time Tetsuya-chan was lower his passes speed and power for you to catch. Last time I saw he use Ignite pass, my NBA team mate broke his left hand, and that's because my brother pass."

The team shivered, "T-That means we will die?!"

"Eh, don't worry, it just a broken hand..."

"That does not make any difference! It's still hurt!" they yelled.

"Well, let's put that aside the reason I come here is to take Izuki-chan until your next match. Aida-chan, would you mind giving the permission?" Tatsuhi asked in bright face with flowers behind him, "I want to spend time with just the two of us!"

"Eh?"

Silence...

"Hmm? What's wrong, minna-san?"

The team line up and shake Izuki's hands .

"We'll pray you come back healthy." Hyuuga prayed for him.

Izuki blinked, "Huh?"

"I won't forget about you." –Kiyoshi.

"Huh?"

"You're a good friend to me, I didn't expect you to go this fast!" –Koganei and Mitobe nodded.

"...Huh?"

"I will miss your pun Izuki/Izuki-senpai...!" –Tsuchida and the underclassmen.

"Wha—?!"

Did his friend just treat him like he going to die?

The last one is Riko, "Izuki-kun, please show me your kid when you're back!"

...

WHAT?!

"Huh?! Izuki-chan you have a kid?!" Tatsuhi shouted.

"I'm not! And you guys, stop being ridiculous!" Izuki yelled in embarrassment.

Riko titled her head, "Huh? Tatsuhi-san, you're not going to take him for a honeymoon?"

.

.

.

"HUH?! Who's say I would do such a thing?! I agree with Izuki-chan! You guys are being too ridiculous!" Tatsuhi said as his face beet red.

"That's right! You block head insensitive brat!"

...

Did Izuki always lose his control like this?

And that was the first thought on everyone mind after seeing their PG anger face.

Tatsuhi coughed to clear the atmosphere, "A-Anyway, I just want to take Izuki-chan somewhere for training, but where is it is my privacy so I can't tell you that." He turned to Kagami, "If I can I would like you to come as well, Kagami-kun."

"Huh...?"

Kagami's face suddenly heat up, is not because he embarrassed. But the way Tatsuhi looking at him, the way he calling his name was totally like Kuroko.

Especialy, Tatsuhi is very similar to Tetsuya, their difference is just their hair color, blonde and baby blue.

"Kagami-kun?"

'Oh, please don't call me like that...' the red head thought.

"W-Well, if coach give the permission then it's fine..."

Tatsuhi turned to Riko, "Aida-chan, can I?"

"E-Eh, Of course you can, Tatsuhi-san! NBA player like you must have the talent!" Riko said.

The blonde blinked, "Huh? I'm not really a player, Aida-chan."

"Eh? But Izuki-kun said—"

Tatsuhi shrugged, "Well, there's an accident in my promotion day and I can't play full as a player in NBA, so I'm not always in court. Maybe I'll out in last quarter to change the flow."

The team gulped, "S-So what is Tatsuhi-san role now?"

"Hmm? I'm the first-string coach and center, why?"

.

.

.

"HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHH?!"

"Please don't shout every time I mentioned that, anyway," he grabbed Izuki and Kagami's hands, "Let me borrow them for a while! Byeeeee~!" and run off somewhere.

"...He sure is fast."

.

.

.

Kuroko stared with his blank eyes into the night sky, his eyes started to watery.

His pierce became white as his tears fall down to his cheeks.

"Onii-chan..."

Tatsuhi's smiling face cross in his mind.

"Somebody..."

Then Kagami picture who rise up his fist to him.

...

"...help me..."

**RnR please?**

**Well, I just want to ask?**

**Do you like if I paired Tatsuhi with Izuki?**

**Did it sound strange?**

**Yes...?**

**Or**

**No...?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello~**

**I'm really moved to everyone who review my previous chapters!**

**I'm really happy!**

**It seems everyone like Tatsuhi x Izuki a lot...**

**Don't worry! I'll make sure there's more of them in here!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 10**

"Hayama-kun, I said run twenty laps! Not walk!" Kuroko shouted at his senior.

"E-Eh, I-I'm sorry!" Hayama replied while speed up, 'Crap! He's scarier than Akashi!'

The blunette glance at Mayuzumi, "Mayuzumi-kun, if you tired please rest immediately, it's not good for your misdirection."

"Yes!"

"Nebuya-kun, don't run so fast or you'll get your muscle twisted!"

"What?! Twisted?!" Nebuya surprisingly believe the words.

"Mibuchi-kun..."

"What is it, Tet-chan~?" Reo asked happily.

Kuroko take a step back, "Please don't stare at me with those pervert eyes."

"Pervert?!"

He sighed and look at Akashi who still running, "Akashi-kun, you're already done your laps."

Akashi turned to Kuroko, "But I'm not tired yet."

"Say that after you finish my menu—" he crossed his arms, "—Or, I'll make your training like hell."

The red head smirking, "That's what I want."

The rest who looking at their coach and captain, shivered in fear, only one thought that crossed their head.

"...it's a duel between demons..."

Kuroko blew his whistle, "Okay, the next one is—"

"Huh?! There's still more?!" Hayama who still panting heavily asked.

"Hayama-kun..." Kuroko grabbed Hayama's shoulders as he let out a small 'Eek!' in response, "What club are we?"

"B-B-Basket..." Hayama trembled.

"That's right, do you think basket just running around the court like a brainless chicken that makes you think there's no more training beside run?"

"N-No, I-I'm sorry,"

"Good." Kuroko smiled, "Let's have a one on one."

"Huh?! With you coach?!" Nebuya shouted.

"Of course, who do you think you'll face? Akashi-kun? I'm not letting him, if you want threatened by scissors then—"

The team hurriedly yelled in unison, "WE WILL HAPPY WITH YOU, Coach!"

"You're spoiling them, Tetsuya."

"Don't worry, Akashi-kun, I'll make hard as I can." He clapped his hands, "Then let's begins me and Hayama-kun match."

Kuroko wear his wristband and do a light stretching.

Hayama shivered, "Why me?!"

Reo and Nebuya patted his back, "Rest in peace, Hayama/Kou-chan."

"And you threaten me like I'm going to die!"

"But that isn't necessary, coach." Nebuya suddenly said.

"Eh?"

"That's right, Tet-chan, we'll surely win! There's no way lost!" Reo said, "So, training like this is useless—"

Suddenly a ball flying past them at incredible speed, make them cried in shock.

"T-The hell is that?!" they turned to Kuroko, "Coach?!"

A murderous aura leaked out from Kuroko as he smiled like villain, **"You're going to make that as your excuse for being incompetent?"**

They gulped as Akashi sighed, 'Here it comes, Tetsuya evil mode.'

"T-Tet-chan?"

**"Do you know, Senpai? I really want to say this when we first met,"** Kuroko started with a wide smile, **"I don't give a damn about your tittle being an Emperor or uncrowned kings here, but don't you think give up before trying is a shit thing?"**

"T-Tet-chan, calm down—"

The murderous aura darkened, **"I know that win is absolute here, but because you consider yourself as an Emperor and ignored the logical thing and toss it aside like trash then acted like you will win every match you have, I can't just leave such an obvious challenge, you know." **Kuroko broke his check board in half.

The team except Akashi shaking hard likes they having an earthquake.

**"This training is useless? We will surely win? Such an arrogant words coming from you, ne?"**

Kuroko step forwards, his face was still emotionless but his smile was murderous enough to make the team step back.

**"Say that after you beat me, you damn brats."**

Shivers run down their spine as cold sweat run down from their forehead.

From there, Rakuzan's basket team decided, they won't go against Kuroko Tetsuya or they wish to die young.

"Forget that, let's do a three on one, Hayama-kun, Mibuchi-kun and Nebuya-kun," Kuroko turned around and walked towards the ball stocks.

"S-S-S-Sei-chan..."

"What?" Akashi asked simply.

"Is that really, Tet-chan? He's scary!"

Akashi sighed again, "Well, Tetsuya is usually having that poker face, but he has his limits, sometime his words are sting, so be careful."

The team stared at him in shock, 'You've to say that sooner!'

"Back in Teiko, Daiki make Tetsuya pissed," Akashi started, "And we just know even that Tetsuya have a dark side, from there no one from Kiseki no Sedai dared to defy him. Even I didn't want to face Dark Tetsuya in match,"

"H-Huh? That scary?!"

"Daiki as in Aomine Daiki? What did he do to make Tet-chan angry?" Reo asked.

"I didn't want to talk about it."

"You make him looks scarier than my imagination!" Hayama shrieked.

[The Uncrowned kings vs Kuroko]

The ball thrown to the air, Nebuya reached for the ball but it suddenly gone from his sight.

"What?! Where did the ball go?!"

"Nebuya, behind you!" Hayama shouted.

Kuroko dribbled the ball in incredible fast, so fast that it looks like he teleported from side to side.

'What the—this new coach, is he a freaking ninja?!'

Reo was ready to block Kuroko but like Nebuya thought, he was disappear in the next blink.

'What? I'm used to Chi-chan's misdirection, but why I can't stop the other kind?!'

In other side, Mayuzumi shocked, "This level... is not just misdirection..."

Akashi narrowed his eyes, 'I can't predict Tetsuya's movement, but why?'

"Like I'll allow you!" Hayama shouted when he saw Kuroko in front of him.

"You may be my seniors, Hayama-kun," The blunette said, **"But don't think you are in basket, senpai."**

Before they know is—

...

"T-This is ridiculous...!" Reo said while looking at the scoreboard.

0-104, and it was all in Kuroko's favor.

They can't hid their shocked face, the uncrowned kings, bitterly defeated by the phantom six man without a single point.

Even Akashi shocked, for someone who responsible for Kuroko improvement didn't have an idea if his ex-team mate in Teiko could do a dunk and defeated the three of uncrowned kings alone.

"T-Tetsuya..."

Kuroko ignored the expression of his team and said, "Can you say it now? The words that 'we will surely win'? if you can't even reach my feet then don't you dare saying those kind of things."

"You're dismissed," The blunette turned around and walked outside the gym, leaving the team who still in shock.

"Is this the real you, Tetsuya?"

.

.

.

Tatsuhi blew his whistle again at Kagami and sighed, "You, Kagami Taiga, did you really Tetsuya-chan's partner? Not that I insult you, but is dunk all you got under those muscle?! My dunk is way better than you with my thin body!"

"I-I'm sorry..." Kagami said.

"Tch! Don't say sorry so fluently, it's gross." He turned to Izuki, "Ne, Izuki-chan you okay? Did my training menu too hard for you?"

Izuki wiped his sweat, "N-No, this is hard, but I believe in Tatsuhi-san's way."

"Izuki-chan..." the 'moe' flowers appeared behind Tatsuhi, "What a cute boy you are..."

Seirin's PG blushed at the words and turned his head to the side, "Um, thank you?"

Kagami paled, "Seriously, get a room you two, don't openly flirting."

Tatsuhi and Izuki snapped at him, "We're not!"

"Even if you say that," Kagami sighed, "But, Tatsuhi-san, isn't this unnecessary? I mean, I'm already good at dunk, why do you want me to do this kind of training?"

**"Huh?" **Tatsuhi snapped, **"Good, you say?" **(Isn't this kind of déjà vu to you?)

Kagami gulped when he saw the older man stared at him with a devilish smirk, **"Did you know if a monkey can do better than you?"**

"N-No..."

Tatsuhi punched his fist to Kagami's head and smiled, **"Oh ho, so are you going to say that my training menu is useless and you want me to stop this kind of thing? You've some guts saying that in front of me, brat."**

"T-That's not what I mean—Ouw! That's hurt!"

**"I don't care if you Tetsuya-chan's partner or not, but I can't sit still when it comes to my ideal."**

Kagami shivered as Izuki take a step back.

**"After get ahead of yourself and someone told you're good enough and not daring to step into another side of the world, that's really pissed me off." **Tatsuhi opened his eyes as devilish smirk across his face, **"So stop being cocky, okay? you damn fristie."**

And Kagami was out cold by the words.

.

.

.

Tatsuhi glanced at his watch, "U-Oh, this late already? We'd better go back, how about we go to the Onsen first?"

"Onsen?!" Izuki and Kagami's face brightened, "Let's go!" and running outside.

"Be sure to change your shirt!"

"Roger!"

Tatsuhi pick up his bag as his phone dropped to the floor, "Uwah, my favorite phone!" he took and wiped it from the dust, "Ah, my memories with Tetsuya-chan—Eh? Phone?"

...

"AH! Why didn't it I thought sooner! Kagami-kun should know Tetsuya-chan's number!" he said as followed the two.

His face looks happy but sad at the same time, "Tetsuya-chan..."

_"Be sure to come back, Onii-chan."_

Tatsuhi smiled.

"This time for sure..." he speed up his run, "I will meet my Lil' brother!"

.

.

.

"Wait for me, Tetsuya-chan! Your Onii-chan is home!"

"Onsen? There's onsen near this lodge?" Reo raised his eyebrow.

Mayuzumi nodded, "Yes, after this hard training, I thought it could be the best if we relaxed a bit."

"Hmm, that's fine with me." Akashi said.

Hayama's faces brightened, "Then let's go! To onsen!"

"You go first, I'll check on Tetsuya." The red head said as he walked towards Kuroko's room.

"Sei-chan really cares too much!"

Hayama crossed his arms, "When it comes to Kuroko, though."

Nebuya and Reo walked outside, followed by Hayama and Mayuzumi.

"Tetsuya, we'll going to Onsen, do you want to come along?" Akashi asked outside Kuroko's room.

After long silence, Kuroko replied, "I-I'm sorry, Akashi-kun, my head feel dizzy..."

"Are you okay? Can I come in?"

"Y-Yes, I didn't lock the door."

Akashi opened the door just to find Kuroko sprawled on the floor with a pained look on his face.

"Tetsuya!" Akashi run to Kuroko and bend down, "Are you alright? Should I call ambulance?"

Kuroko giggled, "You're being too dramatic, Akashi-kun. Don't worry, I just feel lightheaded, and yes, I'll go with you." He said and stood up.

"Tetsuya, if you fell sick then—"

"I'm not stay," Kuroko cut him, "Because together with the team feel much refreshing than stay here alone, let's go, Akashi-kun."

"Okay, but say so if you didn't feel fine."

Kuroko stopped and turned to Akashi, his face was a bit red, and Akashi noticed that.

"I-I will, t-thank you, Akashi-kun..."

Akashi smiled, "You really are interesting, my Tetsuya,"

The blunette covered his face with his hands and feel nothing but embarrassed, "B-Bakashi-kun..."

"That's quite name coming from you, Tetsuya," the red head smirked, "Let's go, we will make them wait,"

"Ah, what a tough day," Izuki said as he drown himself to the hot water.

"Izuki-chan, it's not good to drown yourself like that, you'll become a cooked vegetable."

"What?!" the PG hurriedly get his head out from the water.

"And Kagami-kun, don't let your towel touch the water!" Tatsuhi yelled.

Kagami flinched, "Where did I ever hear that line before?"

"If Tetsuya-chan here, then I will happier," the blonde said, "He really likes Onsen after all."

"Eh? Isn't Kuroko really weak when it comes to hot spring?" Izuki asked, "Last time, he can't take for ten minutes here,"

"Ahaha, maybe he's too tired? Tetsuya-chan, huh?"

"Tatsuhi-san?" Izuki leaned closer.

"Eh? N-No, I just miss him, that's all—AHHHH!" Tatsuhi shouted in shock as he backed away when he realize Izuki's face was too close to him.

"W-What are you trying to do?!" Tatsuhi asked in panic, his face was all red.

"H-Huh? I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to—"

Tatsuhi suddenly stood up, "I-I will get out first, s-see you at the lodge, Kagami-kun, I-Izuki-chan..." he stuttered and walked out.

Izuki for some reason look really disappointed, "Ne, Kagami, did I do something wrong?"

Kagami choose not to answer the question as he covered his face with towel before mumbled, "Lover spat..."

Outside the door, Tatsuhi covered his mouth with one hand as the other on his chest.

"No good..." his face heated up, "My heart is..."

[The hot spring lounge]

"This hot spring unexpectedly has a nice air, beside the scary aura outside." Hayama said.

"Kou-chan is really a scared cat!"

"Stop it, Reo-nee!"

"Don't be so loud you two," Akashi scolded, "You're make the other guest uncomfortable,"

Kuroko giggled, "Akashi-kun really cares too much."

"Did it sound bad?"

"No," Kuroko replied, "I like the motherly Akashi-kun, and it'll more good if you throw away your scissors from pocket."

"But," Akashi took out his red scissors, making the others four shrieked and stepped back, "This is my favorite scissors."

"So, I'll blame Midorima-kun for this,"

"You really love to torture someone, my Tetsuya."

"Don't make fun of me, Bakashi-kun." Kuroko said as he speeds up his walk followed by Akashi, leaving the four behind.

The others stared at them, "They ignoring us..."

Hayama crossed his arms, "How can they be so openly—Ouch!"

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't know you were there, are you okay?" Tatsuhi asked.

Reo smiled, "Don't worry, Mister, it's my team mate fault because fooling around like that."

"Oh, are you a basket player?"

"Yes, and we will play in winter cup soon," Reo said.

Tatsuhi returned the smile, "Okay, good luck! bye to you all~" he slowly walked away.

"Seriously," Hayama continued, "Why Akashi only cares about Kuroko?"

Tatsuhi who only step away stopped, "K...Kuroko?" he turned around and grabbed Hayama's hand.

"W-Whoa—Huh? What is it, Sir?" Hayama asked.

"Y-You know a person named Kuroko?" Tatsuhi asked in panic.

"H-Huh? Yes, he's our new coach, why do you ask?"

"D-Do you mean, Kuroko as in KUROKO TETSUYA?"

...

"Yes..."

Tatsuhi's heart feel like stopped immediately.

"My brother is here..."

"...Tetsuya-chan..."

**RnR please?**

**How do you think?**

**If I make they meet in the next chapter, that means Fumihiko's spell will go stronger,,**

**Oh, I think to make Fumihiko come to Kuroko soon,**

_**'I must get his revenge... for Onii-chan's sake...'**_


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm sorry for the late update, I got mid-test for one week!**

**Ahaha!**

**My grammar sure is bad! I'm sorry for that!**

**But what can I say? This fanfiction world is where you can express your feeling.**

**Don't you agree?**

**Well, if you meet a person from another country who didn't use English, you have to do nothing but understand their limits okay?**

**Oh well, whatever! I didn't mind though!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 11**

[Somewhere at Fumihiko's mansion]

"I'm surprised..." Fumihiko said as he stared into the large monitor in front of him, "To think that you can resist this much, Tetsuya."

"Oh well," he laughed, "Once you give up, it's all over."

"No matter what happen, I'll surely kill _those_ bastards..."

Fumihiko's face darkened, "The one who kill my nephew should **die** as well."

[Flashback, Fumihiko's memories]

_"What do you mean you can't save him?!" Fumihiko shouted._

_The doctor clear his throat, "I'm sorry, but the damage break some of his brain pattern, we can't stop his internal bleeding... it's too late, I'm sorry."_

_"How about my younger boy?"_

_"He's fine, he manage to calm himself after five minutes, he's in room 102," the doctor said, "But it's better to not bring this matter in front of him, his fragile body can be the chance of heart failure, I hope you understand."_

_"...Thank you..."_

_The doctor and others nurses bowed and excuse themselves._

_Fumihiko clench his fist, "If they didn't do that... that's right it's their fault..."_

_[Kuroko Tetsuya's hospital room]_

_"Tetsuya, my boy..."_

_"Ojii-san, where are we?" Lil' Kuroko asked._

_"Don't worry, we're at hospital, we will back to japan soon,"_

_"...Where's Onii-chan?"_

_Fumihiko froze at the question, "T... Tatsuhi has been scouted, so he won't come back until you become sixteen."_

_"Onii-chan's gone?"_

_"Don't worry, he'll come back," Fumihiko said as he gently stroke Kuroko's hair, "I promise."_

_"Ojii-san?"_

_"Be a good boy and wait for him okay? Tatsuhi must really happy if you do that."_

_Kuroko's smile brightened, "I will!"_

_'I will definitely take a revenge for him...'_

[Flashback end]

Fumihiko stared at the photo in front of him.

"Wait a little while, Tatsuhi, soon, we will together again as family."

.

.

.

Tatsuhi quickly change into his normal outfit, and dashed out from the changing room to approach his brother.

"Tetsuya-chan... Tetsuya-chan..." he murmured repeatedly.

'I won't leave him alone for the second time,' Tatsuhi's thought, "Not after all of those years of waiting."

Tatsuhi gritted his teeth, "I can't."

[Flashback, Tatsuhi's memories]

_Two days after the doctor statement about Tatsuhi's death, Fumihiko leave all the preparation for funeral to the hospital and back to japan immediately._

_But when the nurse opened his blanket, she hear something like murmured. _

—_Wait, seriously, this is a room where all of the patients are dead, you know? It is not funny when you heard something like that._

_"M-Maybe it just my imagination," the nurse told herself._

_"Te..."_

_"Huh?!" the nurse jumped, 'This definitely not funny,' she thought._

_The female nurse called the male one, "Excuse me, could you please help me here?"_

_"Sure,"_

_When they move his body, Tatsuhi's mouth says something, more like a mumble._

_"T—Tetsuya... chan...?" and slowly opened his eyes._

_Both of the nurses jumped in shock._

_"Oh my god, he still alive!" shout the male one._

_"Call the doctor please!"_

_"I'm on it!"_

_The female nurse faced him, "Don't worry, sir, we will take you to the ICU,"_

_Tatsuhi can't understand what she said, he can't hear the words perfectly. His visions are blurring, his body felt heavy._

_Only one person he can remember._

_"Tetsuya-chan..."_

_._

_._

_._

_[Kuroko Tatsuhi's private room]_

_Two years after that, Tatsuhi regained his sense, but only his speech and hearing, he can't remember what exactly happened on the day he scouted._

_Four years has passed, but Tatsuhi still can't move his feet at all, his vision better than two years ago. But there's something wrong with him, he feel numb, even when the glass accidently cut his finger, he didn't feel any pain._

_"What's wrong with me? Why can't I feel anything?"_

_The door slowly opened._

_"Oh, you're awake." his personal doctor came in._

_"Doctor Mika, good to see you again." Tatsuhi replied._

_Mika Simson is his personal doctor with cute face even in her fourtie, long blonde hair that tied up into a high pigtail and her favorite pink frame glasses. Her blue eyes near matched his except for the long eyelashes._

_For the time being, Mika became his mother and sister at the same time. She's the one who paying for his health._

_"How are you now? Feeling better?" _

_"Yeah, much better, how did my medical checkup go? I hope I can step out from here," he sighed, "I want to play basket."_

_Mika slapped the back of his head, "Can you think of anything else except that? Think about your recovery!"_

_"But I have laying here for a long time, I'm bored."_

_"I'm sorry, Tatsu, but that's impossible,"_

_"Huh?"_

_"Your brain patterns are not perfectly recovered," Mika started, "You can't move your feet at all, can you? How do you think you will play basket without feet?"_

_Tatsuhi stared at his feet while playing with his hand, "So, how long I have to wait? One year? Two years? Or maybe forever? I have waiting and trying for six years long,"_

_Mika noticed the sad looks on his face, she sighed again, "Don't ever think about that, Tatsu."_

_She sat on the chair beside him, "The fact that you're back to life after two days died is beyond miracle, you don't have to be that sad, okay? I believe soon enough you'll able to play basket again. Just wait."_

_Tatsuhi smiled weakly, "Yeah, I know,"_

_"Well, I know it's so lonely here, do you miss your family?"_

_Tatsuhi flinched, "My family?"_

_"Oh right, we're trying to get a hold of them, but none of us know their address, e-mail or whatever that involve them," Mika said, "At first I think that your family is bad person to leave such a boy with serious injury alone, that's why I adopted you as my son,"_

_"...But, they won't..."_

_"Yeah, I was wrong, when I search the information throughout, it's look like your family didn't know that you're still alive, that's why they didn't come to pick you up."_

_"..."_

_"Did you remember anything about them?"_

_"I have a little brother... and..."_

_Mika raised her eyebrow, "And?"_

_"I—I don't really remember his face, but I think I have uncle who always by our side, his name is Fumihiko" Tatsuhi said, "My parents are died when my Lil' brother still on four, so our uncle take care of us like his own son,"_

_"Oh, he's a good person."_

_"Yes, but he quite overprotective around us, if there's someone who hurt me or my Otouto, he will surely get mad." _

_Tatsuhi sighed._

_"Hm? What is it, Tatsu?"_

_"I hope he didn't blame anyone about my condition,"_

_"What do you mean?" Mika asked._

_"My uncle really overprotective, because of that he'll never let go of anyone who made any harm on us, he's so scary and even can kill people if that necessary."_

_Mika shivered, "He's kind of sick or what?"_

_Tatsuhi removed his bang from his eyes, "Before he adopting us, he has a daughter," he started, "One day, without a logical reason, she suddenly disappear, leaving him alone with depress."_

_"After one-week searching, she was found, but she's already died for about two days," Tatsuhi closed his eyes, "Because of that, my uncle became half-crazed, many times he tried to kill himself but luckily my parents stop him. After the police say that they already find the murderer, Fumihiko-jii-san attitude became cold,"_

_Mika gulped, "W-What happened then?"_

_"The day after he met the murderer, the police informed that the murderer was killed, no one knows what exactly happened to him, and I..."_

_"You suspected it was your unce?"_

_"...Yes," Tatsuhi replied, "Maybe he didn't want to experience the feeling of loss again, that's why he overprotective to us,"_

_"Hmm, that make a sense, I feel sorry for your uncle, and he must really loves you."_

_Tatsuhi smiled, "He is."_

_"Ah, how about your little brother?"_

_"Tetsuya-chan? Oh, he's really cute, and I think God must place him in the wrong body, he should be a cute little girl not a boy."_

_"Oh? That cute?"_

_"Yeah!"_

[Flashback end]

Tatsuhi stopped, "Huh? Where did they go?" he asked himself looking for the Rakuzan basket club.

"Tetsuya-chan..."

**Okay, that's it!**

**Summary, even Fumihiko didn't know that Tatsuhi is still alive! **

**That's why he want to get a revenge for him! Please don't picture him as bad person!**

**I feel bad for him too, I even cry when I try to be in Fumihiko's place!**

**Well then, see you!**

**RnR please!**


End file.
